Bag Lay Open
by Nikatsu
Summary: Kevin/Wendy from FD3. R&R.  You hate it when he does that. Talk in that mocking tone.


**Author's Notes:**Characters are clearly not mine, because if they were mine, Kevin and Wendy would have had babies after the movie… minus the train scene. I bet their kids would have looked gorgeous. The plot and the emotions in this fic are entirely my doing though.

**Total Number of Words:** 961

* * *

**Bag Lay Open**

By Nikatsu

"So you're really leaving?"

You look at him as he stared at you from across your room. You bite your lip as you contemplate your answer and finally sigh when you realized you were already packing some clothes.

That should answer his question. _Yes, you were leaving._

"Answer the freaking question, Wen—"

"Yes, I'm _really_ leaving." You hate it when he does that. Talk in that mocking tone. You hate it with passion, just as you've said so many times before, and yet he does it anyway.

"Sheesh, someone needs a Midol."

"Stop. I need to finish packing."

"Then finish it later." _God, he infuriates me_, you think. But then again, he always have – even when _they_ were alive.

"Fuck you, Kevin." You whisper, pushing your clothes into your bag even more. You have got to get out of here. Out of this house, this town… away from him.

You reach over to the cabinet in your desk to take some things when suddenly he's behind you and his hand is barely touching your shoulder.

"Don't."

His hand recoils and he speaks again, "Why not?" His voice is strained.

"I'm leaving. We're not going to make this any harder that it already is." He scoffs at you and scratches his head.

"Geez, Wendy, after all we've been through, you tell me that we should make this any harder?" He shakes his head and smiles ruefully. "And I really thought that we were really friends now."

"We _are_ friends."

He laughs. "Could've fooled me."

He reaches out and placed a hand on your shoulder. You visibly flinch but that doesn't stop him. Nothing you do _ever_ stops him from doing what he wanted.

"Take care, okay? I don't know why I'm telling you this but I'm going to worry about you after you're gone. You've been my only friend since… well, since _it_ happened."

There he goes again, reminding her of what had happened in the past months… yet, he states it like it was nothing. Though for some reason the warmth of his hand on your shoulder tells you that he meant every word.

You want to tell him that you're going to worry about him too… But your mouth won't move. Your fingers aren't working either and your heart is pumping fiercely.

Funny how he had that power over you after only a few months of really getting to know each other. Sometimes you wonder if he knew that… but then you don't because you know that he knows you still love Jason.

Though after these grueling months… your heart just doesn't feel the same. Its redirected itself, you realized one day… to another person. Hmm, ah yes, there's another reason why you should leave _now_.

He leans in and you feel his lips brush the top of your head. Your eyes close as he did. He pulls back slightly, but you kind of expected that he would and stares at you from the mirror in your room.

"You're going to do great in New York. I know you will… you always had a knack of getting things done anyway."

You smile at the statement and shove him lightly with your elbow as you lean into him. You watch your reflection of the two of you together. You look at ease… normal, even, despite everything that has happened. He looks the same too, and your smile widens even more.

He lets you go and your heart falls. You never really understood why it did.

He tucks your hair away from your face and kisses you on your forehead. "I'm going to miss you," he whispers, his voice soft and his hands are trembling.

Who would have thought? The jock has trembling fingers.

"I'm going to miss you too," you reply almost as silently as he said it but he hears you and pulls you into a hug. You blink back the tears that threatened to fall.

You pull apart momentarily and he waves to motion for you to finish packing. He places a piece of paper on your desk as he walked out.

You look at the scrap of paper thoughtfully and open it.

It was your picture; the only good picture the two of you had. You smile despite yourself and lightly traced his face. You turn it over and you see it.

_I love you. I'm with you always…_

You laugh out loud and your tears flow. How could he say – or rather write – that _now_? After everything… now, when you were about to leave town… leave school… leave him?

You rush to look out your window and you see him opening his car door. He glances back up at your room and smiles at you. His expression is heartbreaking as he waves again.

He steps into his truck when you shout, "Kevin!"

He looks up. "Wendy?"

"I… It's mutual."

He's confused, you can tell. "What?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" – you take a deep breath – "Kevin, what you wrote… the feeling's mutual."

He smiles when he realizes what you said.

A moment later, he's not on the driveway but in your room. Your back is pressed against your bedroom wall as he kissed you like there was no tomorrow. Like this was the last day on earth.

You hold on to him as you responded. You hands gripping his shoulders, almost as hard as he is gripping your waist.

_You've waited too long._

He breathes you in as he pulled back. His smile still plastered on his clearly mocking face.

You whisper, "I…"

He stops you with another kiss, "I know."

Your bag lay open on your desk.

With your hands entwined, and his fingers in your hair, you grin.

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
